


221B: Bill

by Nichellen



Series: Unrelated 221Bs [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichellen/pseuds/Nichellen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the age of thirty-six, Harry committed her first murder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	221B: Bill

At the age of thirty-six, Harry committed her first murder.

As she pulled and then twisted the knife clockwise, Mycroft Holmes made a face that would be better suited to societal distaste than to his current predicament. Another tug (to the left this time), a spray of blood as the blade exited the wound, and Harry did see his expression slip momentarily into a grimace that was uglier and raw. Something she knew she wasn’t meant to have seen. Then it was gone.

“I should go down a long time for that.” Harry did what Mycroft seemed reluctant to, kicking the corpse out of the way until there was room. “But I won’t. Will I Mr Government?”

“Hmmm? No.” Mycroft held out his hand for the knife that doubled as his umbrella, holding it delicately and wiping it on their assailant’s clothes like something precious. Which, Harry supposed, it was. “I trust you have been discreet with the information with which my brother entrusted you.”

“Who would I tell?” Harry asked. “No one has arch enemies in real life. No one except the idiots we’d better go and rescue.”

“Yes, we had better.” Mycroft’s hand fluttered toward his bloodied lapel until it stalled, and there it was again -- that fleeting grimace.

“Don’t tell me you’re worried about your dry cleaning bill.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Batik for the beta!


End file.
